The Forest Floor
by Nekid
Summary: I had wonderful wonderful friends, apart from him. He was my friend, but not anymore.


A/N: Uh, well, this is a sort of … test I suppose you could call it. I'm not really sure if this will become a story, or if it's a one-shot, so just bare with me, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There, I said it, and you know what? It cut me deep. I'm in pain here.

* * *

Soft canine feet padding softly after the thundering of galloping hooves. I watch as my friends –No, family – ran off into the moon (it's beautiful today, isn't it? Not full, but; still breathtakingly beautiful nonetheless) lit forest around me, twigs scratching at my skin, drawing blood every now and then. They were now fifty feet, at least, away from me but with my eyesight –far better, now that it's nearly a full moon- can still make out the dark shadows they make out against the pale, golden moonlight. As much as I hate my life – I still can't bring myself to hate them, after all they've been through with me, after what they have done for me.

They stop, almost as if they can hear my self-loathing thoughts, turn around and smile at me, beckoning to follow, to come with them and run. Not that I have much of a choice - not anymore. No- Peter made sure of that. After he went psycho and did that. Framing me like that. God knows I'd never do that! But no, simply because my kind is labelled as a "Dark Creature". I mean, sure, there are some really vile people with my "Furry Little Problem" as James and Sirius like to call it, but no matter what, we're still human. Well, sometimes I think Greyback, the one that turned me, isn't human. I mean he is practically the darkest of us all. Kills babes he does, and if they're old enough, like I was, he turns them. See it wasn't my fault that the "nice doggy" I went to pet was going to infect me with this disease, this curse? The "Nice Doggy" was in fact the werewolf out hunting, looking for young and naïve kids, to infect or kill. I had been alone since then, all throughout to my twelfth year in life, until I met them.

Sirus, who could make anyone smile and laugh at his goofy antics at the saddest of times. James, the scrawny little boy with circular glasses who would always be one of my best friends. And Peter with his rat-like features who was, until recently, one of best friends. I was all alone after Greyback bit me at the age of six. If there was any a person I'd kill, it'd be him, the one who cursed me, not eight innocent people. 'I suppose now that I'm a wanted murder, us Creatures of the Moon will have an even worse name now.' I thought angrily as I started to jog towards my family. We weren't all horrible and vile, us werewolves, only some. Most of the time, the reason a person is infected is because the werewolf that attacks and bites is new and can't handle the pain. When transformed it hurts, a lot. It burns like fire through your veins, eats away at your nerve endings like acid, breaks every bone in your body, all at the same time, and no matter what, you can't numb it. It just won't work. The only good thing in my life is my friends. They don't run from me when I transform. On the contrary, they shape-shift into their animal forms to keep me company and make sure I don't go insane and munch on someone. My jogging suddenly stops, mid-step, not noticing the ground below me tremble slightly under my weight.

'We need a place to stay.' I stated, worried we'd have to sleep on the forest floor. 'Somewhere safe, a place where the Dementors don't know about.'

I watched as Jack shuddered, probably remembering his past encounters with the ghastly creatures. His arrests had only been for minor offences, of course, like the time he'd "borrowed" his sister's flying car without leaving a note, leaving her to think it'd been stolen. Sirius had gotten out of that situation (slippery little snake, ain't he? Should have been in Slytherin!) due to that fact that he is of an Ancient and Noble House. Phooey in my opinion.

'Ugh, I hate those things! I don't see how they're not classified as Dark Creatures – No offence meant Moony- but they're just horrid!' Sirius said, repressing another shudder.

'None taken,' I replied with a slightly sad smile.

'Well, where do you think we can stay; or at least hide for a while?' James asked, not really directing the question at anyone.

'Okay, let's think here.' I say, now in what my friends like to call "Commander Mode" because whenever something needs to be done quickly, I start acting like someone from the military. My eyes glaze over as I start to think about the possible things we could do, and I didn't notice what happened next, until it was too late. James and Sirius made their way over to me slowly, probably hoping to come up with a plan together, not noticing the ground creak slightly as they reached me.

'SNAAAP!'

Suddenly, before I could ever register what was happening, the Earth beneath us seemed to break, what seemed like my life flashed before my eyes. I saw everything, from my birth to my death. I saw the death of my friends and loved ones and the birth of my Godchild. I watched as I met a lovely woman named Tonks and, soon after, married her. I saw the birth of my child, a wonderful baby boy with brown hair chocolate brown eyes to whom I had the honour of naming Teddy. I saw a lot. But then … I saw darkness.


End file.
